Doctor Clearwarer
by Weasleynerdd
Summary: Leah Clearwater's life just got a whole lot more comlicated. The Cullen's sent her to Harvard Med to pursue her dreams to become a doctor and when she comes back the boys find out that she hasn't phased in the six years she's been gone. What happens then?


**A/N: **I do not own twilight…

* * *

_Leah POV_

I really cannot stand Jake right now! He pretty much alpha commanded me to go to Emily's fricken baby shower. Everyone oohed and awed over her swollen belly. After I oohed for my mandatory five minutes I went back into the house.

Before I reached it though, Sam approached me with Emily.

'Leah, we were wondering if you would be our child's godmother?' Sam asked me. I stared at him.

'I'll think about it.' I replied before entering the house. _Could this day get any worse?_ Turns out, I spoke to soon.

'Ugh, why does Leah have to be such a bitch?' Jared asked, Sam's pack.

'Yeah. Why can't she just be happy for Emily and Sam? She should be honored that Em wanted her to be the godmother.' Embry said.

'I didn't think Emily was so stupid. Leah couldn't take care of a kid if it slapped her in the face. No wonder she's baron, she'd suck the soul out of her kid.' Paul stated. I gasped and felt the tears start to pour down my face.

'Fuck you, Paul Merez. Fuck you and the horse you rode in on!' I yelled before bolting out the back door and phasing in the woods. I phased back in Cullen territory knowing that all the boys were at Sam's and put my sundress back on.

I couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of me. I didn't hear him until he was leaning against the tree I was sitting by.

'Why do you cry, little lady?' Jasper Hale asked me.

I sighed. 'I need to get out of here, but I have no way of getting anywhere.' I replied sadly. Jasper and I had developed a friendship over the few years since the almost war, and he understood me more than anyone.

He sighed and sat down next to me. 'I think I can help you with that, Darlin.' He told me, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

'How?' I whispered. He handed me an envelope from Harvard Medical School. I looked at him and opened it.

Inside was an acceptance letter. 'Jazz, what is this?' I wondered looking into his honey colored eyes.

'It's our thank you for helping save Nessie. I sent an application to them and when they accepted we paid for the time you'd be there.' He replied quietly. I hugged him, fiercely.

'Thank you, Jazz. I should probably go pack and stuff. Can you say thanks to your family? I wanna get out of here as soon as I can?' I asked him.

'Sure can Little Lady. You come back to your family when you're done with this, yah here.' He commanded in his southern accent.

'Will do, Mr. Whitlock.' I replied, faking an accent. He laughed and hugged me before dashing back to his house. I phased and went home and packed my bags.

In the envelope there was also a plane ticket to Boston Mass. I smiled happily.

My happiness soon faltered as I wrote the letters to my family. I even wrote one to Paul, but that was mostly to bitch at him.

When I was done I had tears in my eyes and kissed the picture of my dad and left. I put the letters in a box next to Seth's in the fridge where I knew he would find them.

I haled a cab to Seattle where I set off to start my life.

_Seth POV_

I hadn't seen Leah in two hours. The house was silent when I got home. I decided to get some grub. I opened the fridge and found box next to a letter addressed to me in Leah's writing.

I opened the letter and tears formed in my eyes when I read it.

_Hey Sethy,_

_I know you are probably going to blame yourself for this, but it's my choice, nobody else's. I have the chance to pursue my dreams of becoming a pediatrician and OB-GYN. The Cullen's were kind enough to pay for my tuition at Harvard Med. and by the time you are reading this I will be on a plane to Boston._

_I'll be back when I finish school, bud so don't worry. Take care of Mom for me._

'_Oh, one last thing. Tell Paul what I am doing and tell him that I will NOT suck the soul out of the children, babies, and mothers that become my patients. And please, don't tell anyone else that I'm going to Harvard Med._

_I love you,_

_Leah Marie Clearwater._

_P.S. There are letters in the box, for those who I whished to write to._

Well, at least she was going to be happy. Paul was going to pay though. I knew the guys were still at Emily's but the shower was over. I ran over to Emily's and saw the guys and their imprints lounging in the yard.

'Merez!' I shouted. He looked up at me and smirked his usual smirk.

'Yes Seth?' He asked.

'What the hell did you say to my sister?' I growled. His eyes widened.

'Um, I might of said that it's a good thing that she cant have kids because she'd suck their souls out.' He replied. I felt myself beginning to shake.

'God dammit Paul!' Sam and Jake yelled. Emily gasped and started crying while Sam had him pinned against the wall.

'You know how sensitive she is about that.' He growled. He was cutting off Paul's oxygen supply.

'Sam, let him go, you're killing him.' Jared said softly. Sam let him go but was shaking violently.

I opened the box and handed the people who she wrote their letters.

'She left guys, but she said she'd be back.' I said softly before falling to the ground in tears. Emily hugged me tightly and let me sob on her shoulder.

That night I told my mom that she had left and she crumbled in tears.

* * *

**A/N: End. Please review and all that stuff.**


End file.
